Riot
by FlyAwayDreamCatcher
Summary: A short song-fic on Hogwarts during Deathly Hallows. H/G can be viewed as N/L. Riot by Three Days Grace. Rated T for violence.


**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like J.K. Rowling or Three Days Grace to you? Didn't think so. I OWN NOTHING! Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. and the song 'Riot' belongs to Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

CRACK!

Amycus Carrow's hand drew back, only to fly forward again.

CRACK!

"Detention, Weasley. Tonight, dungeon. Crabbe's been just inching for another go."

The youngest Weasley stared defiantly right back at him. Then cracked a smirk.

"'Course Amy."

"_Crucio!_"

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

"Something has to be done Neville. We can't just sit around while these... these... these _monsters_, are torturing innocent people! Kids, Nev, _kids. First years_." Ginny scowled at the lone seventh year.

Neville sighed. "What can we do Gin? What can we mere teenagers do against Death Eaters?"

"You didn't say that at the Department of Mysteries Neville! You didn't say that at the Astronomy Tower!" Ginny was yelling now, jabbing her wand into Neville's chest.

"What is there to do? We can't protect them."

"We _can _protect them Nev. We can teach them, refuge them. The D.A. Is coming back, and we're not taking this lying down."

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

The pale, cut faces of dozens of students stared up at the trio as they stood at the front of the Room of Requirement. Scared but rebellious and determined eyes fixed on their beacon. Ginny stepped forward, brown eyes blazing.

"It's time to start a riot."

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty, so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful, so pissed off_

Crabbe's huge face loomed at Ginny out of the dimness of the dungeon classroom. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the chair she was tilting in.

"_Incarcerous,_" he muttered, his soft voice seeming oddly matched with his thick body. Tough, black ropes sprang from Crabbe's wand and bound Ginny to the chair, restraining her from moving.

"No Potter to save you now, is there Weasel?" He murmured, moving closer. "Where'd your Potter go? _Diffindo!"_ An invisible knife swung through the air and cut into Ginny's cheek. Blood spattered across the floor and walls. Ginny bit her tongue and said nothing.

"Where is he Weasel? If you 'love him so much'" Crabbe attempted a girly pitch. "Where is he now? not here to protect you is he? Answer! ANWSER ME!" He made a slashing movement and more cuts blossomed across the red-head's face and arms. Crabbe drew close and breathed hard in Ginny's face, causing her to gag from the stench. "Filthy Blood-Traitor. You're no better than those Mudblood scum."

Fire swirled in the Weasley's eyes.

"Don't use that disgusting word." She snarled. Then she spat in his face.

_"Crucio!"_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_"_Neville?" There was a soft knock on the door of the Room of Requirement and the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood drifted into the quiet room. The door opened and the protuberant eyed girl padded softly over to Neville, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Neville?" Luna placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned over to look at what Neville was seeing.

"Oh, Neville," she sighed, as she caught sight of the photo clutched in his hands.

"Do - do you think - do you think they'd be proud? If - if they knew?" He stuttered, a tear splashing onto the paper.

"I know they would." Luna smiled and she reached for the photo. "Now come on," she grasped his hand and hauled Neville to his feet. "Let's put this up. How about here? There we go! Perfect!" She stuck the crumpled piece of paper in the centre of the bulletin board the room had supplied, which was covered in notes and plans.

Neville gazed at it, the smiled slightly. "Thanks, Luna..."

"No problem at all! You're my friend Neville, so you're my family. Now let's go find Ginny, she mentioned something about spray paint..." She grabbed Neville's hand one more and led him out of the room, turning one last time as they reached the door, to smile at Frank and Alice Longbottom, cheerily waving from their rumpled photograph.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

"We won't go down without a fight! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Neville roared, holding his wand aloft and surveying the group of people cheering approval and echoing him fiercely.

_'Come on then Voldie, just try and take us on.'_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_- Riot, Three Days Grace_

* * *

**So how was it? Please review! I love reviews more than cookies! (And I seriously love cookies)**

_**FlyAway**_

**P.S. Flames will be used to breed Salamanders.**


End file.
